geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ceorl von Mercia
Ceorl war König von Mercia von etwa 606 bis 626. Geschichte Ceorl war der erste König von Mercia, der in den Quellen auch so bezeichnet wird. Beda erwähnt ihn als König zur Zeit von Edwin von Northumbrias Exil und berichtet, dass Edwin Ceorls Tochter Cwenburg heiratete. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/14 Ceorls Name erscheint nicht in den späteren Stammbäumen der mercischen Könige und man kann daraus schließen, dass er entweder ein Usurpator war, oder - eher wahrscheinlich - ein Verwandter aus einer Nebenlinie. Wenn die Daten seiner Herrschaft korrekt sind, dann war Penda noch ein Säugling, als sein Vater Pybba starb, und Ceorl, der Pybbas Bruder oder Cousin gewesen sein könnte, regierte darum an seiner Stelle. Henry of Huntingdon, Historia Anglorum, II/27 Edwin muss eine gewisse Zeit lang an Ceorls Hof geblieben sein, möglicherweise ein oder zwei Jahre, und seine Ehe mit Cwenburg war vielleicht Teil einer Allianz mit Mercia gegen Aethelfrith von Northumbria. Dieser Plante einen großen Rachefeldzug gegen Edwin, denn er folgte ihm, wohin auch immer Edwin Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Aethelfrith gegen 615 einen Feldzug gegen Mercia unternahm und Edward zwang, zu Raedwald von East Anglia zu ziehen. N. J. Higham, An English Empire: Bede, the Britons and the Early Anglo-Saxon Kings Raedwald war zu dieser Zeit der mächtigste der südlichen angelsächsischen Könige und übte möglicherweise einige Autorität über Mercia aus. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Wie lange Ceorl nach 615 noch lebte ist unbekannt, doch spätestens 626 war er tot und Penda regierte Mercia. ASC, Jahr 626 - "In diesem Jahr begann Penda zu regieren" Einige Historiker haben vermutet, dass zwischen der Schlacht von Chester 616 und der Thronbesteigung von Penda eine Katastrophe Ceorls Herrschaft bedrohte. Möglicherweise war er an diesem Konflikt beteiligt, der seine Herrschaft über Mercia beendete. N. J. Higham, King Cearl, the Battle of Chester and the origins of the Mercian "Overkingship" Es wurde auch vermutet, dass Ceorl und Penda Rivalen gewesen sein könnten, da Ceorl seine Tochter mit Edwin von Northumbria verheiratete, den Penda später bekämpfte. Ann Williams, Alfred P. Smyth, D. P. Kirby, A Biographical Dictionary of Dark Age Britain Ein weiterer Hinweis darauf findet sich darin, dass Penda später Eadfrith von Northumbria hinrichten ließ, der durch Edwin und Cwenburg Ceorls Enkel war. Die Gründe dafür sind unbekannt, doch es wurde vermutet, dass Eadfrith entweder aufgrund des Drucks durch Oswald von Northumbria getötet wurde, für den Eadfrith eine Bedrohung war, oder dass Penda sich selbst entschied, ihn hinzurichten, da er durch seine Abstammung von Ceorl eine Bedrohung für Pendas Position als König darstellte. Michelle Ziegler, "The Politics of Exile in Early Northumbria" in The Heroic Age (Ausgabe 2, 1999) Stammbaum # Cynewald ## ♔ Creoda (c585-593) ### ♔ Pybba (c593-606) #### ♔ Penda (626-655) ⚭ | Heledd ferch Cyndrwyn; ⚭ || Cynewise von Wessex #### NN, Tochter ⚭ ♔ Cenwalh von Wessex Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/7 #### NN, Tochter ⚭ ♔ Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd Jane Williams, A History of Wales: Derived from Authentic Sources #### ♔ Eowa (635-642) #### Cenwalh ### ♔ Cueldgils von Lindsey (fl. 600) #### ♔ Caedbaed von Lindsey (fl. c625) ## NN, Sohn ### ♔ Ceorl (c606-626) #### Cwenburg ⚭ Edwin von Northumbria (616-633) ##### Eadfrith (✝ 633) Kategorie:Iclingas Kategorie:König von Mercia